Berteduh
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [YUNJAE] /Basah kuyup, kedinginan, kelaparan, kehabisan uang. Adakah yang lebih menyedihkan dari semua itu? Jika ada, katakan pada Yunho sekarang juga supaya ia bisa tertawa di balik wajah kesalnya./Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau terkejut lagi. Tapi aku memang sudah tahu namamu, kok."/Boy's Love/


"_**Berteduh"**_

**[1shot]**

_Staring at:_

_**Jung Yunho**__ and__** Kim Jaejoong **_

.

_**Disclaimer: **__Semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik Saya._

_**Warning: **__**Boy's**__**Love**__.__AU__**. **__No bashing characters. Typo(s). Etc._

**.**

**.**

**.**

[[**YunJae**]]

**.**

**.**

Terjebak hujan di tengah perjalanan. Pakaian basah kuyup, badan kedinginan. Payung ketinggalan, jas hujan di pinjam teman. Kehabisan uang, perut kelaparan. Hanya ada emperan toko yang berjejal banyak orang. Berteduh disini benar-benar mengesalkan. Katakan, apa ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari ini? Jika ada, beritahukan itu pada Jung Yunho sekarang juga, supaya si Tampan ini bisa sedikit tertawa dibalik wajah kesalnya.

Ini sungguh menggelikan. Padahal seharian tadi langit cerah-cerah saja. Tapi mengapa tetibanya matahari tergelincir, lantas hujan datang keroyokan bahkan saat ia masih berjalan dengan santainya di tepi trotoar. Demi Tuhan, ia masih butuh lima belas menit lebih berjalan kaki demi beratus meter jarak rumahnya. Sedikit lagi ia akan akan menikmati makan malam enak buatan ibunya—Yunho kelaparan, _tolong_. Tapi hujan sialan ini sudah menghancurkan seluruh _impian_nya dan juga _peliharaan_ di dalam perutnya demi menikmati _Soondae_ favoritnya. Ah, Ibu pasti khawatir sekarang, pikirnya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat memberi kabar pada orang rumah bahwa ia akan pulang terlambat, ponselnya sudah terlebih dahulu mengkhianatinya dengan _menidurkan _diri seenak hati—kehabisan daya.

_Ini namanya sial_—

"Ma-maaf!"

Terlonjak, seseorang dari sebelah kiri menyenggolnya dengan tiba-tiba sampai mengakibatkan ia terulur ke depan dan kepalanya diguyur hujan; basah _lagi_. Menarik napas keras, Yunho menoleh ke samping dengan ganas. "Ka—"

_Langsung membantu seketika_.

Orang itu, yang tadi menyenggolnya—entah disengaja atau tidak—oh, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan siapa dia? Mengapa wajahnya begitu mempesona? Bahkan saat ia gugup tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Siapa dia?

"Maafkan aku."

_Suaranya... laki-laki?_

Orang itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho mengerjapkan mata. Padahal ia bisa mendengar dengan baik bahwa orang itu tengah berbicara padanya, tapi entahlah, sensorik dan motoriknya tidak merespon dengan baik. Mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan program saat kepalanya diguyur hujan; sampai-sampai ia merasa ada sengatan listrik kecil di wajahnya ketika orang itu menyentuh pipi—

"AH!"

Yunho terlonjak, mau tak mau menyenggol orang dibelakangnya dan orang tua itu berteriak marah padanya. Ini sesak, ingat. Emperan toko yang sempit ini terlalu kelebihan muatan untuk menampung banyak orang sekaligus. Berkali-kali membungkukkan badan, akhirnya orang tua itu memilih mengacuhkan meski masih jelas bahwa di wajah beliau yang sudah menua nampak kekesalan tiada tara—_omong-omong_, kaki beliau diinjak Yunho tadi.

Yunho bergeser sedikit lebih jauh—menjauhi si Pak Tua. Tidak akan berharap untuk yang kedua kalinya bahwa ia akan menginjak orang itu lagi, tapi siapa sangka satu menit kemudian ia terlonjak lagi.

"Kau ini _kagetan_, ya?"

Suara itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Ti-tidak."

Demi apa, ada malaikat di tengah hujan yang sedang berbicara padanya. Pakai bahasa manusia pula. Ah, senangnya. Yunho bisa mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu."

Yunho menggeleng. "Tak apa."

Orang itu tersenyum—_oh, senyumnya_. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya; "Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum meraih tangan itu; lembut dan _dingin_. "Jung Yunho."

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau terkejut lagi. Tapi aku memang sudah tahu namamu, _kok_."

_Tahu darimana?!_ —"O-oh, ya? Ah, salam kenal." Bahkan lidahnya saja hampir berkhianat untuk membongkar _rahasia_nya selama ini. Yunho merutuk dalam hati.

"Iya." sahut Jaejoong. "Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya kita mengobrol, kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tapi aku benar-benar terkejut kalau Jaejoong-_ssi_—"

"Panggil Jaejoong saja."

Yunho membeo. "Ah, iya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sudah tahu namaku lebih dulu." _Aku bangga untuk ini!_

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Kau sering berbelanja di minimarket ini, bukan? Pegawai yang lain juga sudah tahu siapa namamu."

Refleks, Yunho memutar tubuh. Memerhatikan dibelakangnya bahwa apa yang lelaki bernama Jaejoong katakan tadi adalah benar; ini minimarket langganannya. Ia sering membeli camilan disini. Lelaki bermarga Jung lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Ah, iya, aku sering membeli disini."

"Nah, benarkan."

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi, maaf, aku tidak tahu tentangmu." —_dan aku terdengar jahat sekarang._

Jaejoong mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Tak masalah. Aku memang jarang ada di minimarket. Hanya sesekali jika memang perlu untuk melihat pegawaiku."

"Kau pemiliknya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Begitulah."

Yunho mengangguk beberapa kali. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depannya, keduanya nampak terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan. Meski baru pertama kali ini keduanya saling berbicara satu sama lain, tapi rasanya seperti sedang bercakap dengan teman yang sudah lama tak dijumpai. Sampai keduanya tidak menyadari, bahwasanya hujan sudah mulai berhenti; tinggal menyisakan rintiknya yang tidak seberapa, sebentar lagi pasti akan reda.

"Hujannya sudah reda."

Keduanya menoleh pada jalan raya, ya, benar. Hujan memang sudah reda. Menyisakan genangan air di beberapa bagian jalan yang tidak rata. Selebihnya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang berjatuhan dari langit. Bahkan keduanya baru menyadari bahwa beberapa orang—termasuk Pak Tua—tadi sudah masing-masingnya berjalan meninggalkan emperan toko. Ah, saatnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku akan pulang." ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Keduanya beranjak dari dinding tempat mereka menyandar selama berpuluh menit lalu. Yunho mengambil arah ke kanan, sementara Jaejoong mengambil arah kiri. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling melambaikan tangan sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa meter berjalan, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berujar;

"Yunho! Lain kali jangan bohong, ya!" lalu berbalik bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat melihatnya. Jaejoong hilang dibalik kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang tadi Jaejoong serukan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagian dimana lelaki itu meneriakkan namanya; Yunho. Ah, kenapa Jaejoong harus terburu-buru menghilang begitu? Yunho jadi penasaran sekarang dengan apa yang tadi diucapkan lelaki itu. Aish, sudahlah. Lebih baik segera berjalan pulang ke rumah. Siapa tahu masih akan ada hujan susulan dan ia akan semakin kedinginan.

Lagipula ia tidak ingin lagi berteduh di emperan toko manapun karena jelas ia tidak akan bisa mengobrol dengan Jaejoong lagi seperti tadi. Aish, kenapa juga lelaki itu, atau dirinya sendiri harus berbeda arah? Padahal jika rumah mereka searah, Yunho bisa terus mengobrol dengan Jaejoong disepanjang sisa perjalanannya pulang.

Omong-omong, Yunho masih gugup. Jantungnya masih menyisakan detakan yang menggila padahal ia sudah tidak bersama Jaejoong lagi. Huh, ini menyusahkan. Berpura-pura tidak mengenal orang yang sudah lama ia perhatikan, _ah_, Yunho benar-benar gugup luar biasa.

'_Darimana dia tahu namaku, ya?'_

.

.

.

[_fin_]

.

_Sign,_

_**Zhie Hikaru**_


End file.
